ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Trouble (Super Omniverse)
Plot Ben and Rook are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors while waiting for Kevin to finish fixing his car. (Ben, in a bored tone): Kevin! When will you be done! (Kevin): I'll be done when I'm done okay! Now stop asking that's the 21st time now. Gwen runs in. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin): Yes, Gwen. (Gwen): Prom is in 5 weeks. I can't wait! (Kevin): Will this prolong it too much? Gwen and Kevin kiss. (Gwen): Nope. They kiss again. (Ben): Well, nothing to do here. C'mon, Rook. Ben transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! Astrodactyl picks up Rook and flys away. Later Kevin is walking down the street when NRG blocks his path. (Negative NRG): Kevin Ethan Levin. (Kevin): Not now, Ben. (Negative NRG): Heheheheheheh. You think I'm Ben. (Kevin): Um, yeah. Kevin notices NRG lacks a Supertrix symbol. (Kevin): Albedo! Negative NRG grabs Kevin and throws him into a jeep. (Kevin, absorbing jeep): Nice try, you'll have to do much better than that! (Negative NRG): And I will. Negative NRG lifts the Jeep and crushes Kevin with it. (Negative NRG): And so... Albedo reverts. (Albedo): 1 down 3 to go! Later Ben and Rook are in Undertown fighting Xilar. (Xilar): Nothing can stop me from getting away with these gems! I am Xilar! (Ben): And I don't care! (Rook): Indeed, Xilar you will be brought to justice! (Pakmar): Please Ben Tennyson, don't try and get Pakmar's Gems back. You will make it worse! (Ben): Chill, Pakmar. I've got this. Ben transforms (Rath): Rath! Hey! Rath did not want this! Rath wanted Big Chill! Xilar throws 6 Omni Grenades at Rath who grabs one of Pakmar's vases and uses to shield himself. (Pakmar): No! That was Pakmar's favorite vase! (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Pakmar! Only Rath can talk in the third person! Rath punches Xilar into four more vases. (Pakmar): No! (Rath): And that is how you get done, right. '' Rath reverts.'' (Xilar): I am not defeated yet! (Ben): Wow, he's tough. Rook kicks Xilar. Xilar punches Rook in the stomach and then he headbutts him. (Rook): Ugh! Rook tries to punch Xilar who catches his fist and twists his arm. Then Snare-Oh wraps his arms around Xilar and throws him across Undertown. (Negative Snare-Oh): He's mine! (Rook): Ben? (Ben): Don't look at me. (Negative Snare-Oh): Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! (Rook): Ben? Who? (Ben): Albedo. (Negative Snare-Oh): Yes! (Rook): I was certain we would meet again. (Ben): As was I. (Negative Snare-Oh): And now here we are. (Ben): Luckly for me. I have a new Supertrix! (Negative Snare-Oh): Hehheheheheh you think your better don't you? (Ben): Maybe. Negative Snare Oh evolves. (Super Snare-Oh): Think again! (Ben): How? (Super Snare-Oh): Now DIE! Ben transforms. (Super Humungousaur): Super Humungousaur! Super Snare-Oh wraps his arms around Super Humungousaur's left arm and electrifies it. (Super Humungousaur): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Rook): Albedo! Why are you doing this? I thought your only true desire was to return to your Galvan form. (Super Snare-Oh): Fool. Super Snare-Oh reverts. (Albedo, as a Galvan): I unlocked my Galvan form weeks ago, thanks to the lifelock function. (Super Humungousaur): Then what do you want? (Albedo): Revenge! Albedo transforms. (Ultimate Swampfire): Ultimate Swampfire! Super Humungousaur punches Ultimate Swampfire. Rook then fires a net over Ultimate Swampfire who easily burns it off. Ultimate Swampfire throws 4 fire bombs two Super Humungousaur and two at Rook. (Super Humungousaur): This is getting us no where. Rook call Gwen and Kevin. (Ultimate Swampfire): Don't worry I've taken care of your friends. (Super Humungousaur): Rook find them and bring them back. (Rook): But, Ben. (Super Humungousaur): I can hold him off for at least 2 hours. Now go! Rook leaves. Albedo transforms. Transformation Sequence. (Diamondhead): Now fight like you mean it, Tennyson! Ben transforms too. '' (Big Chill): Now you give me Big Chill. When I wanted Way Big. ''Diamondhead punches Big Chill. Meanwhile Rook is using a tracking device on his Proto-Tool scaning for Anodite energy. '' (Rook, coming to an old warehouse): This is the place. ''Rook enters and finds Gwen and Kevin about to drown in a rising water tub. Rook swiches his Proto-Tool to a sword and slices them out. (Rook): Are you unharmed? (Gwen): Yeah. (Kevin, cracking his knuckles): Where's Albedo? Meanwhile Albedo as NRG and Ben as Crashhoper are still fighting. (NRG): You can't stop me! (Crashhopper): Oh yeah! NRG blasts Crashhopper who leaps away. (Crashhoper): Nice try! Crashhopper leaps above NRG and transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Humungousaur lands NRG who transforms into Humungousaur and throws him off. (Humungousaur, Albedo): Ha! (Humungousaur, Ben): No fair! (Humungousaur, Albedo): All is fair in hate and war! (Humungousaur, Ben): You said that wrong. (Humungousaur, Albedo): I know! Humungousaur (Albedo) punches Humungousaur (Ben). Kevin and Rook run in with a machine. (Kevin): Oh, Albedo! (Humungousaur, Albedo): What? The machine blasts Albedo revering him. (Albedo): Recharge mode? Impossible! Gwen blasts Albedo with a mana disk. (Albedo): Ooff! Humungousaur reverts. (Ben): Boy am I glad that's over. THE END Major Events *Gwen and Kevin share they're 1st and 2nd kiss in the entire series! *Xilar makes his debut. *Albedo reappears. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Pakmar (first reappearance) Villains *Albedo *Xilar (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Astrodactyl *Rath (accidental transformation selected alien was Big Chill) *Super Humungousaur (debut) *Big Chill (accidental inteded alien was Way Big) (cameo) *Crashhopper (first reappearance) *Humungousaur By Albedo *NRG (first reappearance; x2) *Snare-Oh (first reappearance) *Super Snare-Oh (debut) *Ultimate Swampfire *Diamondhead *Humungousaur Trivia Ben refences the Jetpack Guy meme. Category:Episodes